control
by let the light shine on me
Summary: bella gets controlled by something shes unsure of what it is. she needs to find a way to stop it before it leads the cullens into a trap to be killed which she needs to figure out fast cause theyre already on their way.


It seemed so typical. Yet so unexpected. I didn't know what to think of it. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything. What was controlling me? I was moving, but I wasn't the one moving me. Posters and billboards were flying by. I tried to push the unknown force out, but it wouldn't budge. I felt like at any given moment I would sink back into the depths of my mind and never come back.

It's hard to hold on, when you have nothing to hold on to. I was slipping. Fast. I didn't think I could hold on much longer. I needed to get to Edward. I needed to tell him that I love him, and that I never intended for this to happen, even though I'm not sure what exactly is happening.

Whoever's controlling me must have some special power. It must be a vampire that I'm unaware of. Why would they want to use_ me_ though? I'm fragile, easy to break. There had to be a reason behind all of this.

I wasn't breathing, and yet I was. It felt so strange not to be in control. Almost relaxing. Except there was no time for relaxing now. If I do, I'm afraid that I'll end up letting go, then I'll never get to see Edwards beautiful face again. I needed to see him before I died. I had to.

"I've got her." I heard my voice say, yet it wasn't me saying the words. Got who? Me? Cause whoever it was obviously had me in their clutches. Maybe they saw me as a threat, me being associated in with the Cullen's and all.

"Good. The bait has been set. Lets lure them in now." Lure who in? oh my god. they were using me as a decoy to get the Cullen's in here! I had to figure out a way to stop them. And fast, before it was too late. But it might even be too late now.

I pushed with all my might to try to use my fingers again. Nothing happened. Whoever was controlling me obviously noticed my threat.

_Haha. And what exactly do you think YOU'RE doing there Bella Swan?_ The voice was melodic, something I could fall asleep to.

_Who are you and why are you here? GET OUT OF ME! _It's_ my body! You can't control it forever so just GET OUT! _ It was a few moments before the melodic voice spoke again.

_That does not matter. The Cullen's are to be destroyed and theres nothing you can do about it. Your little lover boy included. _It was mocking me.

_Please…don't…don't hurt Edward! PLEASE! I'll do anything you want, anything. Just leave them alone!_ I was begging now.

_Hmmm…tempting..but, no._ _I won't be fooled by your ignorance._ It spoke very statistically, as if trying to give me a riddle. All of a sudden, all I saw was blackness, emptiness, like I was floating into the abyss of death. I tried to push back, but it was no use. It was controlling everything now. My mind, my body. Everything. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel. Nothing.

I thought back to the day I met Edward, how he sat so far off, seemed so distant from me. So afraid. At first thoughts, I thought he was just weird. But I didn't understand his circumstances. He thirsted for my blood, and yet he chose not to because he loves me.

Why wouldn't Edward have just let me turn into a vampire that day in Phoenix? I wouldn't be in this predicimant if I was a vampire. Edward…I loved the sound of his name. Edward…

I saw a bright flash of light. I could see again. What was going on here now? But then, five seconds later, my sight went down again. Why was it trying to keep me from seeing? They're obviously hiding something, but what?

I burst through an open door in my mind. Or its mind. I wasn't sure. Our minds seemed to be interwoven throughout now. I had no idea how that would ever be untangled. I found nothing useful, nothing that could help me.

This was hopeless. I had no chance of making it. But I _had_ to try. I can't lose Edward. I would fight till my very last breath. I pushed harder than I possibly ever could. I got a little control back, but a force threw against me and pushed me right back in.

_I didn't want to do this Bella. But now I have no choice. You're a hazard to yourself and to me. _ Yeah, he was telling me that. Wait, whats he going to do to me? I was a bit scared about that. Was he going to kill me? Those thoughts eventually led to the most terrifying answer.

All of the sudden, my lights went out. Everything dimmed out and eventually led to darkness so deep, it felt like I was never coming back.


End file.
